Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite
Chapter 6: Pups Reunite As they all screamed still running around, the pups bumped into each other, and took a good look at each other. "Tundra, you okay?" Rocky asked, looking at Tundra. "Yeah, I think so!" Tundra said, looking at herself still scared. "Here, I'll help you out of that costume!" Rocky said walking over to Tundra. Rocky walked over to Tundra, and helped her out of her werewolf costume. Rocky pulled off the werewolf ears, and Tundra pulled out the werewolf teeth. "Thanks Rocky!" Tundra said, getting Rocky a hug. "No problem Tundra," Rocky said hugging her back. Rocky and Rubble tore off the toilet paper, Tundra helped Skye and Marshall by pulling the sheets of them, then Skye helped Chase out of the sheet he was under, and he thanked her. "Thanks Skye," Chase said with kindness. "You're welcome!" Skye said as they hugged each other. Chase then went over to Elsa and Snowflake, and pulled the sheets off, while Zuma took off his costume, but still has trouble getting the teeth out. "Ahhhhh! Come on! Why won't these teeth come out!" Zuma complained, pulling on the teeth as hard as he could. Eventually, Zuma was able to get the teeth out. Zuma smiled and tasted... Toothpaste? "Huh? Toothpaste? Yuck! No wonder those fake fangs got stuck in my mouth!" Zuma said, before getting the toothpaste off with his tongue. Meanwhile, poor Ryder was still stuck under the pop up Grim Reaper's gray cloak. Ryder couldn't see anything. Ryder stopped struggling, and finally got the cloak off, but realize that the pups were not there. "Where are the pups?" Ryder said thinking about where the pups could be. Ryder went looking for the pups, but before he could find them, he stared in shock at the ghost pups. "BOOOOOOOO!" the ghost pups cried out, as they stared at Ryder. Ryder's eyes grew wide. "AHHHHHHHHHH! REAL GHOSTS!" Ryder yelled before running away. The real ghost pups smiled as they watched the boy run. "Chase! Marshall! Skye! Rubble! Zuma! Rocky! Tundra! Snowflake! Elsa! Where are you?!" Ryder cried out as he desperately looked for his pups. Luckily, the pups heard him. "Ryder? Where are you?!" Skye called out as loud as she could. "I'm in the entrance room!" Ryder replied with a yell. All of the pups heard the boy and went running out of the dinning room towards Ryder's voice. Sure enough, there was Ryder, standing in the middle of the entrance room. "RYDER!" all of the pups cried out happily as they dog piled on top of Ryder, giving him hugs, licks, and letting him pet them. "Pups! I'm so glad you all are okay!" Ryder replied, happy that his pups were safe. "So, did you run into any spooky trouble while I was trying to get out of the cloak? I'm sorry I scared you pups," Ryder said looking at the pups. "We were all dressed as monsters; Tundra was a werewolf, Rubble and Rocky were mummies, Me, Elsa, and Snowflake were ghosts, and Marshall and Skye were ghosts too!" Chase said explaning everything to Ryder. "Wow! Looks like I missed all the action!" Ryder said. "Yeah, we can tell you all about it at The Lookout when we get back!" Marshall replied. Suddenly, all nine of the real pup ghosts were right behind them. Zuma's eyes widened. "G-G-G-GH-GH-GH-GH-GH-GH-GH-GH!" the chocolate lab stuttered. "What is it, Zuma?" Ryder asked, wondering what was bothering the pup. Suddenly, the other pup's eyes widened too, and they saw the ghost pups too. "I-I-Its the Ghost Pups from the legend!" Rubble said, shaking in fear. Ryder turned around, and saw the ghost pups too. His eyes widened again in fear. Tundra hugged Rocky, and Chase, Elsa, Snowflake, and Skye were doing the same to Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma. All the pups were hugging each other in fear as they all see the ghost pups. "BOOOOOOOOO!" all of the ghost pups cried out, waving their paws in the air and giving the boy and pups scary faces. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryder and the pups screamed as they raced to the front door. Ryder tried to open it, but the doors wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" Ryder exclaimed in shock. "I got it! Ruff! Ruff! Key!" Rocky commanded as a key came out of his pup pack with a metallic arm holding the key. Rocky turned the key in key-hole, and the doors opened. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ryder said as he and the pups raced back to their vehicles, and headed back to The Lookout. Next Chapter: Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again